


Love's a State of Mind

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Autistic Spock (Star Trek), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Stimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: It's far too cold and Spock is lonesome.~~Day 8 of 12 Days of Spones
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Love's a State of Mind

Spock placed his PADD into its charging dock on his desk and sighed, it would still be three hours before Leonard returned home. And he was reluctantly admitting to himself that he was missing him.

Leonard was currently having dinner with his medical friends after a long day of hiking in the snow with Jim. He'd left early in the morning during Spock's meditation with a kiss and a ruffle to his hair.

The thin log house was chilled in the winter wind. This planet had been the only one in habitable out of the solar system and the crew were due shore leave. In fact, the only person who had no complaints of the climate was Ensign Chekov.

Spock found the temperature most distasteful. He had decided to seclude himself to the cabin wearing as many layers as necessary. These had not increased his temperature anywhere near a comfortable level. So he was making his way to their bedroom to find one of Leonard's knitted sweaters.

They were all hanging in his section of the wardrobe, all muted colours and plush wool. He'd watched him knit most of them, and had longed deep down to smell and cradle them. And now was his chance.

He stroked them all as he made his choice. The blue one with a polar bear on? Or the red one with a tribble pattern? Perhaps the green one frayed with age?

After careful consideration, he pulled the blue one from its hangar and over his head. The familiar smell of his Thyla filled his nostrils and he rubbed his hands on the neckline. He continued to rub and sniff as he made his way back downstairs.

He placed a full kettle over the fire and prepared a hot chocolate for Leonard and a chilli cacao drink for himself. As the preparation continued he found himself humming a song Leonard had cruned to him in the dark hours of the night where only the crackling fire and their bodies as they danced.

Soon he was singing the words as the kettle whistled, covering the sounds of the door unlocking and Leonard entering the lodge. 

"Well look at you all cute in my sweater and singin' my songs," He dropped his backpack on the chair next to the door and wrapped his arms around Spock. He rubbed his stubble against the back of his chin and chuckled when he twitched. 

"Why are you here so early?" He fed him half a strawberry as he chopped one for his hot chocolate extravaganzas.

"I cancelled the dinner,"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Tired," He moved out of the way and settled in the tall backed armchair directly in front of the fire. "How has your day been?" 

Spock slid onto his lap and let them both take overly loud sips of their treats, "Lonesome," He placed his mug down and lifted the blanket off the stool in front of them. "But that doesn't matter now, you're here,"

They embraced each other and closed their eyes. Leonard was soon snoring with Spock's slender fingers running across his scalp.

**Author's Note:**

> I love cuddly headcanons for these two, I need them to be so domestic that it's sickening. The title was taken from Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac because that song reminds me of both Spock (hence it applying to this) and of Uhura kinda.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a kudos and a comment if you did!


End file.
